The Dragonfly Man 2
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: A month has passed...Zane Truesdale has come back to claim what is his...


**The Dragonfly Man 2**

Alexis Rhodes sighed as she sat down in her room on her bed. It has been over a month and Syrus has been…the same. He won't leave his room, he won't bathe, he won't eat unless someone forced food down his throat, and he wouldn't say anything else…only "Zane". Alexis was worried. Syrus wouldn't even tell anyone what happened to Chazz. Jaden had come back a week ago and he was worried sick about Syrus.

Alexis was very worried. She was very worried about Chazz…about Syrus. What was going on and what happened that night? Alexis shook her head and collapsed onto her back. She also missed Zane. She had…feelings for him, but they grew weaker and weaker every day. "What's going on?" She mumbled.

Suddenly her door opened slowly. Alexis sat up quickly and saw Blair enter the room looking emotionless. "Blair?" Alexis questioned.

Blair didn't answer. Instead, she slowly walked over to Alexis' room window like a robot and stared out. "He will come tonight…to claim what is his," Blair said emotionlessly. Alexis stared at her feeling uncomfortable.

"Blair…are you alright…?" Alexis asked.

"The Dragonfly Man, he will come tonight to claim what is his," Blair said again. This time she turned her head to look at Alexis. Alexis flinched back a little.

Syrus mentioned "The Dragonfly Man" that night when he had gone crazy. Alexis shook her head as Blair walked over to her room door and left, silently shutting the door behind her.

"I'm going to find out what is going on," Alexis got out of her bed and left her room. She didn't see Blair anywhere.

Once she got outside she saw Jaden dueling Hassleberry. Aster Phoenix was on the sidelines watching them along with some other people.

"Elemental Hero Sparkman, attack his life points directly!" Jaden yelled as he pointed at his opponent. Elemental Hero Sparkman went over and attacked him.

Jaden's opponent screamed in pain as his life points dropped to zero. Everything then vanished on the field and Jaden sighed. "And that's game…"

"Alright, great duel!" Hassleberry exclaimed with a smile on his face. Jaden just shook his head with a frown on his face.

"Yeah," He said quietly.

"Hey," Alexis said as she walked over to them. "Have you guys seen Blair anywhere?"

"No," Jaden answered.

"I thought I saw her enter the dorm?" Aster said as he gestured to the dorm with his hand. Alexis shook her head.

"I don't think she's there," Alexis told him.

"Why do you need her?" Hassleberry asked.

"It's just that…she said some weird things to me and…she was acting really strange," Alexis replied as she looked down in thought.

"What weird things, sis?" Atticus asked as he approached them. Alexis saw him and smiled. She was happy to see her brother. Alexis gave him a hug before pulling back.

"She said some things about…a dragonfly man coming to claim what is his tonight," Alexis answered. Jaden seemed more interested.

"Coming to claim what is his?" Jaden asked with a serious look on his face. Alexis sighed sadly. Jaden really looked different ever since he came back from that crazy world.

"Yeah. Tonight," Alexis replied as she hugged herself.

"We better keep a look out then," Atticus told everyone.

"Yeah, everywhere at night," Aster agreed. "I'll keep look out right here,"

"I'll keep look out by the ocean," Jaden nodded.

"I'll watch the Slifer Red Dorm," Alexis said as she left quickly. Jaden watched her go. He was starting to feel really worried about her.

Hours later…night came…

Alexis was sitting down in front of the room Syrus was in. She could hear him muttering Zane's name still. Alexis sighed and put her face in her hands. Suddenly, Syrus stopped talking. Alexis lifted her head up quickly and turned around. "Syrus…?" She said quietly. She opened the door and walked in. She saw that the window was open and the moonlight was shining through. But she also saw a tall figure standing there with large wings. She couldn't make out the face because it was too dark. The figure was holding someone…Syrus! "H-Hey!" Alexis screamed and ran towards them. The figure suddenly flew out the window at amazing speed. She caught a glimpse of dark blue hair.

Alexis gasped and ran over to the window. She looked out and saw something flying high in the sky towards the full moon, holding someone. And it was obviously Syrus. "Syrus!" Alexis shouted. She began breathing rapidly. Syrus was gone. Something just flew away with him! Something! "Syrus…oh no…Syrus," Alexis fell to her knees.

The door then opened and Jaden, Aster, Hassleberry, Atticus, and Blair ran in with worried expressions on their faces. Jaden kneeled down beside Alexis and put his hands on her shoulders. "Alexis, what happened? Where's Syrus?" Jaden asked.

"Syrus…dark blue hair…wings…out the window…full moon…coming to claim…" Alexis gasped as tears rolled down her cheeks. "…dark blue hair…"

"Alexis, calm down," Blair said with a worried voice.

"Yes, Alexis, get a hold of yourself," Jaden said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Syrus!" Alexis yelled. "Syrus is gone! Syrus! Syrus!"

"Alexis," Jaden squeezed her tight.

"Dark blue hair! SYRUS!" Alexis screamed. _"Zane…!"_

_Nobody knows what happened to Syrus. Alexis just stayed in her room all day moaning as if she were in pain and muttering Syrus and Zane's name. _

_Everyone thought she had gone crazy… _


End file.
